


ruby red (a story that they'll never forget)

by stayshotgun (orphan_account)



Series: sixteen candles verse [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Fluff, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stayshotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is Pete's go-to human whenever he needs a snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ruby red (a story that they'll never forget)

**Author's Note:**

> credit to kate [forcenturies](http://forcenturies.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for creating the post that inspired this fic in the first place ([x](http://forcenturies.tumblr.com/post/122088698057/au-pete-wentz-is-a-vampire-fuck-i-have-the)), as well as the legendary 16 candles vid. gotta love 2005 emo music vid #aesthetics
> 
> the title has oh-so-cleverly been taken from where did the party go. this is only rated teen because there's a brief, non-graphic mention of dicks. enjoy!

"Patrick, wake _up_." 

Patrick pulls his eyes open, letting his surroundings focus themselves into something that isn't a blurry mess, trying to grasp back at the wisps of sleep that were quickly falling away from him. He fucking hates Pete sometimes, and he knows without even having to turn over that that's the person who's whispering in his ear, because there's nobody else on the bus who's as much of a big baby as he is, especially when it comes to Patrick.

He rolls over to the source of the insistent prodding in the centre of his back, coming face to face with an almost - _almost_ - uncharacteristically whiny Pete laying beside him in the already cramped bunk, staring down at him with a childish pout and a frown. 

It would have been funny, if not for the fact that one: it was 3am, and they had a show that day,  
two: Pete's stupid fucking red eyes weren't glowing in the darkness like some weird sort of animal or whatever, and  
three: if Pete wasn't _literally whining_.

"I'm so hungry, Patrick," Pete's saying, drawing the words out and leaning down to nose against Patrick's shoulder pathetically. Patrick takes a moment to bemusedly think back to years ago, before the hiatus, when Pete used to do this without any thought of the fact that Patrick was just a human - particularly a human who'd never dealt with his bloodsucking, vampiristic antics before, causing Patrick to almost have an anxiety attack with how scared he was every time. Now, he just pushes Pete away and tries to roll over so he can bury his head back in his pillow and go to sleep. 

That's no use, though, because Pete's got fucking superhuman strength as a little vampirey privilege - like the fangs and the eyes weren't enough - and he just grabs Patrick by the shoulders and pulls him back so he's facing Pete again, having to watch Pete's poor attempt at arranging his face into something sad enough so that Patrick will feel bad for him. 

"Pete, it's not my fault you forgot to fucking feed before you went to bed," Patrick finally says, after a long moment of trying to stare Pete out and failing very badly. "Go away. Let me sleep. You might not need to sleep very much, but  _I do_."

Pete just lets out a long, obnoxious sigh, loud enough that Patrick claps a hand over his mouth so he doesn't wake anyone up. Pete just pauses for a second before he licks at Patrick's palm, making him grimace and wipe his hand on Pete's shirt. " _Patrick_ ," he says again, with even more conviction, and Patrick very vaguely wants to punch him in the face. 

Patrick has to take a moment to collect himself, laying there and closing his eyes while he takes deep breaths before he sits up abruptly, using all his strength to push Pete out of his bunk. He pauses for another moment, bidding goodbye to the warmth of his bed before he climbs out, shivering before the cool air of the bus even fully reaches him.

Pete's sprawled on the floor from where he was pushed, not bothering to even move from where he landed, but he's watching Patrick lazily, and as soon as he realises that Patrick's getting up for him he positively beams, pushing himself up to sit up straight. 

"I _love_ you, you're amazing," he says, clambering up, and Patrick just rolls his eyes and shushes him, fumbling for his glasses in his bunk so he can guide Pete to the kitchenette without falling over. He grabs them and slides them on his face before he gets a hold of Pete's wrist, pulling the older man after him.

"D'you want blood from the fridge or blood from me?" Patrick mumbles, reaching a hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, and Pete hums thoughtfully, following after Patrick like a lost puppy until they reach the kitchen.

"Are you too tired to let me feed?" he eventually asks, and Patrick can't help but throw an exasperated look at him.

"Asshole, you could have thought about that before you fucking woke me up at 3 in the morning."

Pete just smiles innocently at him, sprawling himself over counter in the kitchen, knocking over a box of teabags while Patrick squints to look at Pete, his mess of obnoxiously pink hair making Patrick's eyes hurt a little. "Well, I may as well have woken you up for a reason, then," he says, and wiggles his eyebrows until Patrick can't help but crack a smile. "I'll have a bite of you."

Patrick just rolls his eyes again, leaning against the fridge, although he's still smiling. Pete comes closer but he holds out his hand to stop him, and Pete does stop, straight away, watching Patrick as he tries his best to stifle a massive yawn. 

It's always been kind of funny to Patrick, how although he's smaller than Pete - though not by much, admittedly - and younger than Pete, and the fact that Pete's covered in tattoos and is generally a fucking vampire who could kill him if he really wanted to - that he can make Pete stop in his tracks without even saying a word. It's a weird sort of power trip, but Pete's always been respectful of Patrick and his boundaries. Pete just seems to get it with Patrick, although sometimes he pushes said boundaries to breaking point. Patrick'll never forget the bruise that had blossomed on Pete's cheekbone and stayed there for two weeks that time when Patrick punched him in the face in a recording studio one time for being such an obnoxious dick, flashing his fangs at Patrick until Patrick was almost hyperventilating with how panicked he was.

"Okay," Patrick eventually sighs, holding out his wrist to Pete. "Go on, then. Hurry up, please, or I'm gonna fall asleep right here."

"You know it's better from the neck," Pete mumbles, but he grabs Patrick's wrist anyway before Patrick can make a snarky comment about how he can starve if he doesn't like it, and Patrick's suddenly made fully aware of just how hungry Pete is by the way his eyes flash, the deep red turning brighter until they're glowing ruby red. His fangs elongate and brush against the thin skin of Patrick's wrist, but Patrick just watches with vague interest as Pete finds a good place to bite into.

It always hurts every time Pete does this, though it's something Patrick's became accustomed to. They all have, really, Andy and Joe and Meagan as well as himself, probably Gabe and Travie too, but he knows he's Pete's favourite person to go to when they're on the road and Meagan's not there, even if he's never actually said it. He's heard Pete complaining before about how Andy tastes weird, probably because of his vegan diet (although Pete had never brought it up again when Andy had promptly told him that if he had a problem, he could starve, though they all knew Andy wouldn't ever stick to his words), and Joe's sometimes so fucking stoned that when Pete's bitten him, he's gotten a weird vampire version of a contact high, stumbling back to where Patrick and Andy have been reading or watching a movie, ridiculously giggly and sated, his pupils blown out, so he's essentially been banned from going to Joe anymore.

He must taste the best or something, he supposes, watching as Pete sucks the blood from his wrist. It's kind of gross and Pete's messy as hell, obvious from the way that there's thin trails of blood sliding down the bones of Patrick's wrist, but it's one of those weird things that's hard to look away from. Patrick hasn't doubted that Pete will lose control and leave him half dead for years though, so he doesn't panic anymore as he watches Pete do it, and when Pete glances up from where he's attached to Pete's wrist, he winks at Patrick. Or, he tries to, but both eyes close instead, and Patrick snorts.

"You're an idiot," he says, but he can hear the fondness in his own voice, and when Pete's lips curve up around his wrist he smiles back. "Are you nearly done yet? I wanna go back to bed."

It's not necessarily a lie, though he does know a large part of the reason why he's feeling so drowsy is because of the shit that Pete's fangs inject into his bloodstream to make him relax. It's also something that causes Patrick to get half hard in his pants pretty much every time they do this too, but at this point, neither of them really care. It used to be horribly embarrassing, but Pete's assured him a million times that it happens to everyone, who cares, it's all fine. Patrick hasn't cared about it for years, and at this point, he just wants to go back to bed and sleep until noon.

Pete hums a moment later, finally pulling away from Patrick's wrist. There's blood everywhere - running down Patrick's arm and wrist, on Pete's mouth and chin, and Pete scrambles to clean it up. He licks over the bite marks to help them close up faster, and, just to be an ass, licks the blood off Patrick's arm, laughing when Patrick squirms and tries to pull his arm away, hissing curses at Pete.

"You're the best," Pete eventually says, finding some kitchen towel and tearing a piece off to wipe at his face. "What would I do without you?"

"Starve to death," Patrick deadpans, wiping away the spots of blood that are still welling up on his arm. "Are you staying out here, or are you coming back to bed?"

"Can I get in with you?" Pete asks, and Patrick doesn't even pretend to think about it before he nods.

"You know you can. You would have even if I'd had said no."

"Not true," Pete says, putting the bloody kitchen towel in the bin as he grabs Patrick by his unbitten wrist and pulls him towards the bunks. "If you were pissed at me, I wouldn't. Any other time I would. Anyway, I know you're a cuddler."

Patrick just kicks gently at the back of Pete's legs as a response, biting back a laugh when Pete trips and turns to glare at Patrick over his shoulder. His eyes still glow just a little bit through the darkness, but it's a natural thing, Patrick knows. He just laughs at the pink stains around Pete's mouth and lets himself be led to bed.

It only takes a moment until they're squished together in Patrick's bunk, Patrick spooning Pete. He knows Pete probably won't sleep, and that he'll probably just stay on his phone with the screen brightness turned right down so he doesn't wake Patrick until he gets too restless to stay in Patrick's bunk anymore, but he doesn't care too much unless Pete wakes him up trying to clamber over him later on in the morning. 

It's just like normal after that, with Pete squirming around too much when he's trying to get comfortable and complaining like a child when Patrick slaps him on the arm as a warning, but when they finally settle down, Patrick already dozing off, Pete turns around quickly and presses a sloppy, gross kiss to Patrick's cheek.

"Thanks, man," he mutters. "Like, really. You're a life saver. Dunno what I'd do without you, really."

"You'd go and harass Joe and Andy, or anyone else who would listen. Shut up or I'll kick you out," Patrick mumbles back, but he's smiling and he knows Pete can see it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. feedback and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
